wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Caesar the Piggy
Caesar the Piggy was a collection event that ran from June 28 to July 15, 2018. Announcement NTT. Solmare Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #597 -Event Announcement by Alfonse Hiro, Lucious, Zeus- Alfonse “It seems that Caesar spent some time in the Empire of Hinomoto before returning to the Academy. Am I right?” Hiro “If so, what had he been doing before that?” Lucious “Don’t ask me! I have no clue!” Hiro ”Come to think of it, we don’t know him that well after all...” Zeus “Who cares? He is just a funny guy who turns into a pig every with random kisses! Isn’t that enough? All together (However...it would be good to know.) What’s the secret Caesar holds?! You’re the one to unveil it!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #597." Retrieved on July 12, 2018. Note *Fitting room was available. Were made for this event: *7 stories, featuring: Elias, Yukiya, Vincent, Leon, Mel, Sigurd and Hiro. *22 avatar items, being 2 exclusive to the event shop: "Piggy-bell-themed Dress" and "Messy Bun with Piggy Hairpiece" (from "Caesar the Piggy Set"). Summary In-game summary: Chica "Caesar Raphael, the Day Class Prefect who returned from Hinomoto... He is a wonderful gentleman but seems mysterious at the same time..." "Everyone has a secret or two! And I am sure he has one, too! Come on ladies, let's find out!" Elias "But we've taken the job, so we'll have to see it through. Are you ready?" Yukiya "It might be possible that his cheerfulness is a front and there's something lurking beneath..." Vincent "He's finally shown up! Today's the day we catch him!" Leon "I don't know, but... I did feel a burn in my heart." Sigurd "...Perhaps I should come back as a professor." Mel "I'll help you with your research later. After our alone time, of course..." Hiro "Sometimes, he makes a face like he's in a different wourld from the rest of us." Chica "Sounds like there are definitely some mysteries that need to be solved!" "Wait for me, Caesar! I'll reveal your secret! *Flutter*" Stories Mel: Liz was sneakily following Caesar through the forest of magical plants, peering with camera lens wanting to write an article as a special reporter to Huye McGregor the chief editor of Gedonelune Times. Mel that had appeared, commented that in that area were Dragonkins' ruins, with hundred of years old buried there. Liz was afraid someone would see her and Mel kissing when Mel used his magic to control the magical plants leaves and flowers to hide them. Trivia *The rewards from the 35,000 enrollments had this event's frame in the thumbnails. *Despite Caesar's piglet plush appearing in this event's layout, it was not available as a reward. **This plush also appeared in Oink Special Login Bonus. Gallery Kt11301.jpg|Stories cover Caesar the piggy - prints 1.PNG|prints 1 Caesar the piggy - prints 2.png|prints 2 Caesar the piggy - av 1.PNG Caesar the piggy - av 2.PNG Caesar the piggy - av 3.PNG Caesar the piggy - rewards 1.PNG Caesar the piggy - rewards 2.PNG Caesar the piggy - rewards 3.PNG Caesar_the_piggy_-_banners.png|banners 20180629_hunt149_logbo.png|login bonus Caesar_the_piggy_-_all_av_items.jpg|all avatar items An_011_cae_his_bg1.jpg|Candle-full Room Background (Garden) An_011_cae_his_bg2.jpg|Camelia Room Background (Garden) An_011_cae_his_eff1.png|Golden Frame (Garden) Category:Events Category:Collection Events